diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Necromancer (Diablo II)
The Necromancer is one of the playable classes of Diablo II. In-game Skills Attributes Starting Attributes: * Strength: 15 * Dexterity: 25 * Vitality: 15 * Energy: 25 * Hit Points: 45 * Stamina: 79 * Mana: 25 Level Up: * Hit Points +1.5 * Stamina +1 * Mana +2 Attribute Point Effect: * 1 Vitality point gives 2 Hit Points * 1 Vitality point gives 1 Stamina * 1 Energy point gives 2 Mana Builds The Necromancer is one of the most versatile classes in the game. He can have the largest number of minions simultaneously for those who love micro-management as well as having extremely potent direct damage spells. He can also call upon a variety of different effects via Curses. In-game speech In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Necromancer. Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor): "All who oppose me... beware." (upon entering the Den of Evil): "I sense...death within this place." (upon clearing the Den of Evil): "Is that enough to earn the Rogues' trust?" (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "Too many empty graves..." (upon killing Blood Raven): (laughing and bemused) "Blood Raven... rest well." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "I sense many spirits about these stones." (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "This tree shines with inner spirit." (upon reaching Tristram): "All that's left of proud Tristram are ghosts and ashes." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Deckard Cain, if you value your life, leave here immediately!" (upon entering the Forgotten Tower): "This place... reeks of death." (upon killing The Countess): "Treasure hunting, heh. Treasure finding, yes!" (upon entering the Monastery Gate) : "This place has the stench of demons about it!" (upon reclaiming the Horadric Malus): (annoyed) "All this for a hammer?!" (upon entering the Jail): "Ahh, the slow torture of caged starvation." (upon entering the Catacombs): "I sense... a demonic presence here..." (upon defeating Andariel): "Back to the Hell that spawned you, Andariel!" Act II (upon killing Radament) (angered) "What a waste of undead flesh." (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple) "This place is as dark as a tomb." (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar) "What a pity... I was beginning to enjoy the darkness." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary) (in awe) This is fantastic! I wish I had time to study this bizarre dimension!" (upon killing The Summoner) "He was not Horazon, he was a deluded fool who got too close to true power." (after talking with Tyrael) "I came too late. Now destruction is let loose upon the world once more." Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine) "A worthless statue. Perhaps I can trade this for something better." (upon obtaining The Gidbinn) "This is a powerful weapon... perhaps Ormus can tell me more about it." (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome) "Once the book has served its purpose, I shall delve into its secrets." (after defeating the High Council of Zakarum) "The temple's dark power is broken." (after killing Mephisto) "Good journey, Mephisto. Give my regards to the abyss." Act IV (upon defeating Izual) "Izual was weak... he squandered his infernal power." (after slaying Diablo) "Lord Diablo, I have bested you!" Act V (expansion only) (upon entering the Bloody Foothills) "It takes more than a siege to stop me!" (after slaying Shenk the Overseer) "My my, what a messy little demon!" (upon freeing the last soldiers in the Frigid Highlands) "Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple) "Ah, the familiar scent of death." (after defeating Nihlathak) "You were a sad little man, Nihlathak." (upon reaching the Arreat Summit) "The resting place of the Ancients." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber) "So this is what the Ancients guard." (after slaying Baal) "Baal, never doubt my skills." Development During development of Diablo II, the Necromancer was originally one of the sub-classes of the spell caster archtype.2012-10-12, Diablo Was to be Classless, Diablo II Almost Recieved a Second Expansion. GameBanshee, accessed on 2013-09-10 Concept art of the class originally showed the character with longer hair and being based around the use of Staves.2010-02-01, Necromancer concept. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2014-03-17 As part of the development of the ''Diablo III'' Necromancer, Team 3 looked at the Diablo II version. They concluded that it had a strong necromatic theme, but not a blood one, hence the desire to distinguish between the two versions thematically.2017-04-04, DIABLO 3 AND THE GLORIOUS RETURN OF THE NECROMANCER. IGN, accessed on 2017-04-06 References Category:Diablo II